Electronic apparatuses, such as mobile communication apparatuses, are becoming more and more pervasive. Apparatuses can perform numerous functions and a user can provide inputs that will cause an apparatus to take desired actions or change its behavior based on the inputs. It may be desirable for user interaction with an apparatus to be convenient for the user. It may also be desirable to design the apparatus so that the apparatus functions in ways that excite the user.